Avatars
Below is a list of avatars that a user with a Nitrome account is given and can earn. Avatars allow a user to customize his/her profile. Overview With the announcing of Accounts, Nitrome planned on having an avatar based system. This system allows for the user of an account to use an image of a Nitrome character as their avatar, but does not allow them to use an image they created themself, likely because how this type of user generated content is mostly offensive, as was the case with Hot Air Balloon Maker custom balloons. To get around this, pre-made avatars were created. The user of an account is given a set amount of avatars upon creating their account, and can get more by performing finding hidden presents around Nitrome's site, and in their games. Pink presents with gold ribbons were hidden around Nitrome's site, and in their games. Players could obtain them by clicking on them or touching them with their game character. When a present was taken, a message saying "New avatar unlocked!" would appear at the top of the site's screen. The present would then appear in its spot on the user's avatar page. The user could then go to their avatar page and click on the present to open it, revealing the newly-unlocked avatar. Avatar_present.png|A regular present Avatar_unlocked.png|The message BigGift.png|A big present SSausagegift.png|A big present variation Plungergift.png|A small present Avatar Gift.png|A present on the avatars page, upon finding an avatar Blog_Present.png|A present that appeared on a blog post Hover_frame.gif|The frame shown when hovering over an avatar Locked_avatar.png|The image shown over locked avatars Avatars Unavailable avatars Free avatars Following avatars are given when a user registers a Nitrome account. Unlockable avatars Some avatars are given after the player has completed a certain task. from the Bad Ice-Cream games.|Hint=Don't rush into playing this game there's more to the opening race than you think!|Spoiler=Click on the gift in the menu of the game Rush. }} Numbskull.|Hint=This little present is waiting for you once you've escaped the cage.|Spoiler=Complete level eight of Test Subject Complete. }} Eye sporting some rather awesume glasses.|Hint=Have you collected enough coins to buy the glasses?|Spoiler=Buy Awesume Glasses in Colour Blind and complete the extra level (no time limit). }} Unreleased avatars These avatars have currently not been released and are completely unobtainable as usable avatars. The only proof the avatars exist is that they have been uploaded to Nitrome.com, and as such, are only viewable only when the avatar's image URL is gone to. Full avatar-1.png|An avatar with Cuboy among clouds. URL: http://www.nitrome.com/images/avatars/full_avatar-1.png Full avatar-22.png|An avatar of Uncle Rico from Super Treadmill. URL: http://www.nitrome.com/images/avatars/full_avatar-22.png Full avatar-16.png|An avatar of Blue enzyme from the Test Subject series URL: http://www.nitrome.com/images/avatars/full_avatar-16.png Updates July 12th 2013 Avatars 1-40 were released. September 11th 2013 On September 6th 2013, Nitrome announced in their Nitrome update that they would soon be releasing new avatars to find and collect the coming week (September 9th-September 13th being the week they would be released). Avatars 41-48 were released on September 11th 2013. Glitches Reverting back to no avatar When changing an avatar, the user of the account clicks a URL to change their avatar to another one, this URL being http://www.nitrome.com/profile/avatar/index.php?a_id= , with after the "=" sign being a two digit number. Placing after this equal sign in the address any letters, symbols, the numbers one, three, eight, thirteen, or any number above 54, then going to this URL twice, will cause the player's profile avatar to become completely white, their avatar when looking at their profile page to be the avatar that they get when they have just created their account, and all the comments they have made on the comment sections of game pages, these comment will disappear. Going back to a regular avatar will cause their comments to reappear. Invisible present glitch This glitch has only been found in the game Rustyard. The gift on level fifteen may go invisible after the present from level six has been collected. Rusty will still walk on and interact with the gift as if it were a normal block, though. Rustyard invisible block glitch.png|The glitch in action Fault Line invisible present glitch On level 25 of Fault Line, the first play of the level will cause the present to not appear. Fault Line game crashing glitch Beginning level 25 of Fault Line, leaving or completing the level, then going back to level 25, will cause the present to appear. However, exiting/completing the level without collecting the present, then going back to level 25, will cause the game to not fully load the level, and instead load a white background with Zapo spawned out of thin air at the top-left corner of the screen, and close to the middle of the screen having two nodes; the player's level cursor is also present, and works regularly. These two nodes are inside an invisible box, which cause the player's cursor to disappear when inside the box, and to reappear where the player's cursor is outside the box. The nodes cannot be clicked. Menu music for Fault Line plays in this situation. Despite being spawned, Zapo cannot be moved. The pause, music, and sound effects buttons are present, and the pause screen works fine. Exiting through the pause screen back to the menu causes a never ending purple screen to become present, forcing the player to reset the game page. Trivia By clicking on the recycle bin on the front screen of Oodlegobs before clicking the "click to play" button, the trash bin would pop up a window that has an outline of a present. This was available even before the proper avatar was released. However, after the avatar was released on September 11 2013, the present became filled in. Although, once clicked, the trash bin will go back to how it was before the update. Category:Nitrome.com Category:Nitrome.com 2.5